scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Otherside86/Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids Chapter 5
Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids '5: A Way of saying "Hello" ' Dressing Room-Grimwood School-Day door slowly ajar, leaving only a crack. The ballet studio is on the other side. The door crack reveals Jacqueline and Tans dancing, Phantasma and Casta making music, and Mary watching. On the ceiling, a small purple bat has been hanging upside-down since the door crack was made (no pun intended). The bat has a black nose, purple wings, little purple skin, dark purple fur, and green eyes. It swoops from the ceiling towards the door. Ballet Studio-Grimwood School and Tanis were still dancing, Casta and Phantasma are still making music, and Mary is still watching. Jacqueline: You're doing good, Tanis. Tanis: Thanks, Jacqueline. You're not so bad yourself. and Squawking sounds are coming from the dressing room. Everyone stops what they're doing. Mary: That sounds like Sibella. Phantasma out of the organ's seat: Come on. run towards the dressing room door. Dressing Room-Grimwood School open the door and walk through the doorway, except for Phantasma; she phases through the wall. They see the bat flying in the air, circling around nothing. Jacqueline: A bat. Tanis the bat: Sibella, what are you doing? What's wrong? Rodney's Voice to the bat: Hey, Shhh…Stop it. Leave me alone, you flying rodent. You'll blow my cover. bat flies around towards the windows. Rodney's Voice: Wwwaaaaahhhh! Outside Walls of the Grimwood School gutter, just below the window, suddenly gets bent and the green sludge and slime it was filled with start spilling out. The green ooze gets on to Rodney's invisible body. It is revealed that Rodney is holding on to the gutter. He looks down and sees the long drop. Dressing Room-Grimwood School takes off the tutu around her waist and throws it on to a rack, revealing she is wearing the dress made out of her own bandages. Rodney's Voice off-screen: Oh boy! girls hear the voice and run toward the window. Donald, Eddy, Harry's Bush boys are looking up more files. Rodney's Voice sarcastic: Well this is just great! boys hear that remark and get up out of the bush. They see Rodney's slime-covered body dangling from the gutter. Their eyes and mouths are wide open. Harry on the left side of the body: Gee. And here I thought I was the crazy one. Outside Walls of the Grimwood School bat flies out the window and hangs upside-down below the window sill. Then the girls stick their heads out of the window and Casta climbs up on the window sill. They look down and see an invisible boy, covered with sludge, hanging on the gutter. He looks up at the girls. Rodney: Hi. How are ya? Jacqueline: Rodney? Phantasma: You know him? Jacqueline: What are you doing? No, wait. Don't tell me… Rodney and Jacqueline: Hanging around. Phantasma: Laughing. Oh I never get tired of that one. Rodney: Hey listen. Could you girls help me get up? Mary: Okay. Wow. A boy with diaphanous skin. What an interesting discovery. then throws a long strip of her bandages over the window, down to Rodney. Tanis: Here, hold on to this! quickly lets go of the gutter and grabs on to the strand of tape and starts climbing. The girls hold on tightly to the strand and start pulling. Jacqueline: Good, Rodney. the girls Alright. Pull! Casta is about to grab the bandage Hold it! stops Maybe you should stay out of this one, Catsa. becomes depress for not being involved. When he puts his hand on the window sill, Casta thinks she could be of some help. She grabs Rodney by the finger, then the finger slides across her pointy claw. Rodney: Yeow! then lets go of the tape and falls a little bit. Phantasma doesn't have enough time to catch him. Then he quickly grabs the bandage again causing more weight for the girls to pull. The bat suddenly flies off from under the window sill. Casta tries to help by trying to grab the tape; Jacqueline notices. Jacqueline: NO! claw clips the bandage and Rodney falls again. Suddenly, the bat saves Rodney by pulling him by his finger. The bat flies around with Rodney screaming from the pain in his finger. Rodney: OWWW! YEOW, my finger! Let go! Let go! Let go! A Short Distance from Rodney-Outside the Grimwood School is looking into some bushes, still looking for Rodney. Suddenly, he hears Rodney's screams, turns his head, and sees Rodney and the bat. Scrappy: Ho Ho, there he is. towards him Boy, if I get my paws on him, I'll give him a left, and a right, and a… runs up a rock and jumps off it. He lands off-screen. Next shot reveals he landed on Matches. Scrappy is sitting on Matches's back, looking confuse, while Matches growls in aggravation. They both look at each other in surprise. Scrappy: Matches? Matches in a growling tone: Scrappy? both get up in excitement and shake hands. Scrappy: Wow, it's been a long time. Matches Growl: Yeah. Scrappy: Say Matches, you don't mind helping me splat that guy over there? at Rodney. Matches Growl: Oh yeah. two little creatures continue to head towards Rodney. Outside Walls of the Grimwood School Eddy, and Harry just stand where they are and watch the whole thing. When they get low enough, the bat drops Rodney into the moat. He sticks his head out of the water. All the slime and sludge get washed away. Only water is dripping off his invisible body. Rodney: Ha Ha, funny. I get dirty, then clean, then dirty again, and now clean again. What a silly cycle. then turns to Donald, Eddy, and Harry on land. Donald: Dare I ask: why a bat dropped you into the moat? Rodney Kidding: Because they don't have a diving board. Eddy the right side: You know, Donny? This is a very nice moat. Clear water, non-polluted… Harry the left side: …and sharks. Eddy the right side: …and sharks. Sharks? boys turn their heads and see two shark fins In another part of the moat. The fins come up and are revealed to be attached to a two-headed shark, swimming fiercely toward Rodney. Harry the left side: Look, Eddy. There's one for both of us. Eddy the right side: Oh no! Harry, don't…please! I…! head twitches to the left. Then their whole body twitches until it is completely turned into Harry. Nearby Bush-Outside of the Grimwood School and Matches push away the branches and see the boys. Scrappy: Look, Matches. There's one for both of us. I'll take the one on the right Harry and you'll take the one on the left Donald. Matches Growl: Okay. By the Moat-Outside of the Grimwood School Harry: Alright! It's time to hide…from Hyde! Scrappy's Voice: Ta dadada ta daaa! Rodney: Oh no! Harry and Donald look at each other in confusion. They turn around fast and see Scrappy charging at them. Scrappy: Puppy Power! jumps and knocks Harry to the ground. Growls come up from behind Donald. He turns around and looks down and sees Matches standing in front of him, looking angry. Harry rolls on the ground, struggling with Scrappy. He knocks Scrappy off and lands next to Matches. Scrappy: Alright, Matches. Let 'em have it. begins to glows red and inhales. But when he blows, only small puffs of smoke come out. Scrappy: Huh? What happened? Rodney: Oh, looks like he lost his spark when I pushed him into the moat. Scrappy: Uh oh. turns his head back to the two-headed shark. It's getting closer. Rodney: Oh boy. starts swimming faster away from the shark. The other two boy are looking at Rodney and the shark, then turn back to Scrappy and Matches. Harry: Keep 'em busy. I've got this. steps forward and Harry runs down the moat, after Rodney. Rodney is still swimming hard away from the shark. When the shark gets too close and about to take a bit (two bits) out of him, Harry jumps out of nowhere, lands on the shark's back, and pushes it underwater with him. Rodney stops swimming and gives a sigh of relief. He takes a big breath and put his head in the water. Donald is left to fight off Scrappy and Matches. Scrappy: Oh yeah, and how do you expect to stop with that cane of yours? Matches Growl: Yeah? Donald claim: Like this. hold his cane with the shaft pointing up. He turns the knob on the tip of the handle. The shaft goes down, like telescope folds, and sinks into the handle. As the shaft descends, a thin blade comes out of a hole in the bottom of the ferrule. The pedals of the metallic rose collar start to spread apart from each other. The cane turns into a epee, a fencing foil. Scrappy and Matches just stand there, staring with their eyes wide open. Donald bends the blade a bit and prepares a stands for defense. Donald: On guard. Opened Outside Window-Dressing Room-Grimwood School Phantasma, Mary, Tanis, and Casta were watching Rodney. Now they turn their heads to Donald. They see him swinging his sword at Scrappy and Matches. Jacqueline: That's it! I can't go along with this anymore! super jumps out of the window and releases her bat glider and slowly descends. The girls and the purple bat have their eyes wide open with amazement. The girls run out of the room to get outside the school with Casta following. Outside the Grim School is still swinging his sword at Scrappy and Matches. Scrappy is jabbing and Matches is growling. Scrappy: Alright, you bully. Make your move or prepare to splat. Donald: Okay, mutt. You asked for it. points his sword at Scrappy and pulls it back. Jacqueline quickly lands between them, right when Donald pushes his epee forward. It bends a little on her glider. Jacqueline: That's enough! Stop it right now! four of them turn their heads to a large splash in the moat, close to Rodney. The two-headed shark comes out of the splash, wiggling in fear, and quickly swims away. Rodney slowly takes his face out of the water, with a frightened face. Donald, Jacqueline, Scrappy, and Matches run to a spot on the land, near the spot in the moat where Rodney is. Donald: Rodney, what happened? Rodney: The unspeakable, Donny. The unspeakable. quickly rises from the moat, taking deep breathes, with Goonie, the fish girl, holding on to him. Eddy: Ahh! Oh, you must be Goonie. Goonie: Gasps How do you know who I am? Are you psychic? and Rodney help him to shore. Rodney to Eddy: What's the matter with her? Eddy to Rodney: Well, it's nothing, really. Her file says that she's a good swimmer. moment of silence. Rodney to Eddy: And…? Eddy to Rodney: That's it. Rodney to Eddy: Oh. and Jacqueline help him out of the moat. Scrappy walks to him, on his right side. Scrappy: Hey, have you seen a big, green meanie while you were in there? Jabbing Cause I want to give him a left, and a right, and a… Eddy: You're looking at him. Scrappy: You? Oh, come on! If you were that green meanie, then I'm the president of the United States. twitches a little and his turns his head, revealing to Scrappy that half his body turned into Harry. Harry the left side: Did somebody ring? looks at it with a surprise expression on his face. Scrappy his arms with two fingers up on each paw: My Fellow Americans. and Harry picks up Scrappy, and Scrappy starts jabbing in their hands. Scrappy: Hey! Put me down, or I'll splat! twitch their head to the left and the whole body turns into Harry. Matches growls at him. Harry roars at both Scrappy and Matches. Matches runs and hides behind Jacqueline's legs in fear. The puppy just stares at him as Harry enjoys it. Harry Matches: Yeah, that's right! You better hide, taco breath! Scrappy whimpering: Well, on second thought, you can keep me up here as long as you want. Mary, Tanis, Casta arrive. Phantasma: Scrappy? Scrappy: Phanty? Tanis? Tanis: What's going on? observes Jacqueline's glider. Mary: Interesting. These wings are made out of a strong special alloy with the same structure as parchment. and Goonie help themselves out of the moat. Water drips off of his invisible body. Matches growls at him. Scrappy: Hey! That's the guy who was teasing me and Matches. puts down the bag of Rodney's clothes next to him. His wet invisible body is seen, putting on the clothes. Rodney: Sorry about that. I just thought that's what we monsters do best. purple bat starts coming down. Rodney: Look, there's that pain in the finger. Wait here. up to the bat. Alright you little rodent, let me tell you something. I… bat starts glowing bright yellow, and starts changing shape and form. It stops flashing, when it turns into a pretty girl with purple skin and long hair, red lips, and green eyes. She wears a purple dress with a slit, a red belt, and red high-heeled shoes. Rodney just stares at her with his mouth and eyes wide open. Rodney Nervously: I…eh…I…ugh. Girl: Yes? Rodney Nervously: I…eh…n-never got your name. Girl: I never gave it. I'm Sibella, Sibella Dracula. Rodney: Sibella Dracula. What a nice name. Tell me something…why'd you catch me by the finger? Sibella: Oh, I was just fascinated by a smell. Rodney: A smell of what? Sibella: Blood. Rodney: Oh yeah. Casta cut my finger when she grabbed me. You want some? It's still bleeding a little. off his glove, grabs her hand, and rubs the finger in her palm. There you go. looks at her palm, confuse, believing there is nothing there. She sniffs and licks her palm. Her eye are wide open with amazement, to her first taste of invisible blood. She continues licking, hopping to finish the last drop in her hand. Rodney has his back turned, putting his glove back on. Sibella looks at him in a daze. She gets close to him, hissing with her fangs only a few inches from his neck. Rodney: Don't even think about it. snaps out of her daze and backs away. looks in her file. The right half of Harry's body turns back into Eddy. Donald : Hey, Eddy. How come her file only has a picture of her as a bat. Eddy the right side: Because she's a vampire. They don't have reflections or pictures. But you can only get the picture of when they are bats.] Miss Grimwood's Voice: What is going on out here? arrives with the floating hand, Elsa Frankenteen, Winnie, and Godzina, finish eating a long moldy sandwich. Miss Grimwood: Well, well. I didn't know we were expecting company. May I ask, who you are? Jacqueline: It's all my fault, Miss Grimwood. I haven't been truthful with you all. I'm not what that paper I gave you said I am. General Greendale's Voice: Griffin! turn and see a busted green car and four trucks parked in front of the school. General Greendale, Colonel Calloway, the cadets, and several troops come out of the trucks and car. Donald turns his sword back into a cane, and Jacqueline folds up her glider. Rodney: Oh boy. Miss Grimwood: Gasp General Greendale. It has been a long time. And Colonel Calloway, it's always a pleasure that you are here. General Greendale: Affirmative, Miss Grimwood. It has 'indeed' been a long time. Miss Grimwood: Girls, this is General Greendale. He was one of the military's best officers, who was kind enough helped the colonel build the Calloway Military School. girls start greeting, all at once. Sibella: It is fangtastic to have guests here at Grimwood's. Colonel Calloway: Even guests who are uninvited! Winnie: What do you mean? Colonel Calloway at Rodney: That boy is nothing but trouble: he played with our new security systems, destroyed our obstacle course, at Scrappy sick that mutt on my men… Scrappy: Hey! Colonel Calloway: …and he ruined one of my good suits! Eddy, and Harry turn their heads toward Rodney. Donald: You did all that? Rodney: Those Calloway Cadets are fun. General Greendale: At ease, colonel. Apologies, Miss Grimwood. But I think it's time for a 'proper' introduction. up to Jacqueline In case any of you don't know, this is Jacqueline Springald; daughter of Jack Springald. girls gasp and whisper to each other with excitement. Godzina Goonie: Spring Heeled. General Greendale: And this gentleman is Donald Gray. walks up to Phantasma and grabs her hand. Donald: Or "Donny" for short. Either way, I'm still Gray. seem to kiss Phantasma's wrist. She giggles in embarrassment. Rodney: Wow Donny, I never thought you would get a girl that fast. Donald: I thought so too. hand phases through Phantasma's That is, until I just kissed my palm. General Greendale: I see you've already met Mr. Rodney Griffin. walks up to Rodney. Godzina bowing: Ohayo. Rodney: Missouri. Godzina: No. It is not a game. I was just greeting you. Rodney: I know, I just want to have fun. General Greendale up to Eddy/Harry and Scrappy: And this Edward Jekyll, and Henry Hyde, and…who is this? Rodney: Oh, that's one of your new guard dogs. You know, "the mutt I sick the cadets on". General Greendale: Oh yeah. I request identification. looks in the back of Scrappy's collar. Eddy the right side: Lets see. Ahh…"Scrappard Cornelius Doo". Donald, and Rodney start snickering. Rodney: Scrappard? Scrappy annoyed: Hey! I'll let you know, everybody calls me Scrappy! Why I oughta… is about to march toward Rodney, until Harry puts his hand down on Scrappy tail while he's still marching. General Greendale: Still, I have to agree with the colonel, Rodney. You disobeyed my orders, attacked a superior officer, and disgraced his entire unit. Now, I can't punish you because I know whose son you are. But I can leave the punishment in the hands of Dr. Griffin himself. So do I make myself clear? Rodney: As a window, sir. General Greendale: Alright. Now the real reason I'm here is to request both schools to pack up and and come with me immediately. Grimwood, the girls, Matches, and Scrappy chat to each other in confusion. Miss Grimwood: Pack up, immediately? For what reason? General Greendale: I'm sorry. But it was a demand given to me by the fathers of your students. We leave in an hour. Miss Grimwood: So, it must've been very serious, wasn't it? Alright, general. Girls! It looks like we're going on a little trip. We have about an hour to pack. girls agree and start waking toward the drawbridge. Colonel Calloway the Cadets: Alright, men. Back to the truck. That's an order. Cadets: Yes, sir! cadets, the colonel, and the general march back to the vehicles. Winnie: How do our fathers have anything to do with this? Elsa: I don't know. But what ever it is, it's got Miss Grimwood spooked…more than usual. Sibella: I think it's strange too. Stuff like this gets stuck in my teeth. and Casta walk next to Eddy/Harry, Donald, and Rodney. Jacqueline: I'm sorry, you guys. I just didn't want anyone hurt. Rodney: That's okay. You did what you felt was right. walks with Matches. Scrappy: I don't get it, Matches. What's going on? Matches Growl: I don't know. Scrappy: Well I'm gonna find out, or I'm name's not "Scrappy-Doo". To Be Continued… What was Rodney planning from the beginning? What does the general want which the Grimwood School? What do the girls' fathers have anything to do with this? I will work on the next chapter…pretty soon. Sorry, I had very slow days. I wanted to start romantic relationships for Rodney x Sibella, Donald x Phantasma, and Eddy/Harry x Jacqueline. This must be the longest chapter I've ever written. Category:Blog posts